


why don't you wait till the rain to stop?

by lilacvenus



Series: If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn’t change a thing. [15]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, College, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacvenus/pseuds/lilacvenus
Summary: "And you’ll always love me won’t you? Yes. And the rain won’t make any difference? No."Ernest Hemingway, A Farewell to Arms
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: If I could do it all over again, I would. And I wouldn’t change a thing. [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413310
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	why don't you wait till the rain to stop?

They had fought. Two days had passed since Thomas left Newt's room furious with his knuckles almost white, and without wanting to, slamming the door. Their fight had not been too serious, the two boys were too tired and fed up from the finals period, and both said things they didn't mean, hurtful things. Newt knew that arguing didn't mean that it was the end of their relationship. He knew it was a situation that couples could not avoid at some point. He had seen his parents do it, and even his friends who were dating. Still, he couldn't help but feel a lump in his throat every time he thought of that day, because he and Thomas had never fought before. It was not something _they_ would do.

Newt was sitting on his balcony, hugging his legs. A book in front of him, but his gaze focused on the window, observing the gray clouds in the sky. His mind was a mess, full of deadlines for submitting projects, tests, and the fight he had with Thomas playing over and over again. He was trying to convince himself that the brunet really didn't feel anything he said, that it had only been lack of sleep and the accumulated stress speaking for him. A tear spilled down his cheek and the boy quickly wiped it away. It was useless, Newt had already convinced himself that Thomas felt every single thing he yelled at him that night.

The blond sighed, and after wiping the tears from his eyes, he took up the book he abandoned minutes ago. He managed to focus after a while, and as he was about to finish the chapter, there was a light knock on his door.

"Newt?" His roommate's voice was heard from the other side. “Brenda has come and helped me prepare dinner. We made pasta, well, we attempted to make it." Minho laughed quietly. "If you want dinner we'll be downstairs." The boy waited on the other side patiently for an answer, and when he didn't get one, he decided to go.

Newt sighed heavily, and stood up. Walking the steps that separated him from the bed, and throwing himself on it. He hated worrying his friends. But this time, he really didn't feel like leaving his room, even if the humanity depended on it. So, he hoped that his friends could understand and forgive him for the really bad behavior he had been showing for longer than he would like to admit.

He let out another sigh and turned, now looking at the ceiling. It's just that, everything was so fucking overwhelming. Newt knew that the university would be like that, his stepfather commented it to him sometimes. Things like _enjoy now that you have time, when you go to university you will not have it anymore_ , or _forget to sleep and eat well, in finals I lost like ten pounds!_ But he never imagined that he would feel so defeated. The boy knew that although he was not a genius, he was a pretty smart person. It had never been difficult for him to understand and learn things, which always helped him pass all his exams without big effort. His friends used to turn to him when they had questions, and his teachers never had complaints about him. So the boy felt capable enough to study a _brainies career_ , as his sister would say.

Things didn't turn out as he expected. Yeah, the boy was smart, but he did not expect that there would be other boys as smart, even more than him in the classes he was taking. Which forced him to have to keep up with them. Which was truly exhausting. That had completely put Newt off the balance, who was used to not putting the greatest effort to be among the best. 

The boy was full of frustration, which began to be reflected in class and in some partials. Making him get grades for the first time that he felt ashamed of. Now he was in the period of finals, the only opportunity he had to remedy the mistakes he made during the course.

This pressure began to affect him in all aspects of his life, irretrievably leading to the consequence why he was lying in his bed right now. The fight with Thomas. Thomas was his boyfriend, the two boys had known each other since Newt moved to America because his mother decided to marry who she believed was the ultimate man in her life. Making them leave Europe, which was all Newt knew up to then. The first friend the thirteen-year-old made was his pleasant classmate who seemed to always have for goal making Newt laugh. Thomas' mom had said that she never saw two people _click_ as quickly as they did it.

The boys continued to grow, as did their feelings for each other. They became official boyfriends when at sixteen, in a sleepover they organized at Thomas' house, the brunet decided to steal a fleeting kiss from Newt. The blond, blushing as Thomas apologized for what he did, decided to shut him up by putting their lips together again.

The dynamics of the boys did not seem to change as much, since they were used to being together almost all the time. Only now spending more time kissing than doing anything else. They were quite happy with their lives, until the time to choose a University to go to arrived. The boys realized in the first instance that it was going to be impossible to continue together. Thomas had been offered a scholarship to a university in the East because of his performance on the soccer team. The brunet tirelessly tried to convince his boyfriend to apply for the same university, but in the end, and after a long talk, Newt explained to him that he wanted to study elsewhere. So, the guys ended up applying to different universities. Thomas always trying to see the positive side of things, made Newt's heart ache every time. _We are only 1237 km away, which could mean a 10 hour trip. We can see each other on weekends, you will see it will work._ Newt cried the night they knew they had been accepted. The two of them sitting on the porch of Thomas' house, with their envelopes in their hands and counting down to open them. The boys' first reaction was happiness, until they realized that their days together were about to end.

"Tommy, this is not going to work," He said between sobs as the brunet stroked his hair and hugged him. "We will not see each other enough and you will forget about me,"

"Newt, that's a lie." Thomas placed a kiss on his forehead, and pressed Newt against his chest again. "Mom just told me the car is mine now, and that will make it easier for me to travel on weekends to see you." Newt denied.

"You can't do that all the time, you're going to get tired eventually." Newt quickly wiped his cheeks.

"I would do anything for you," Newt ignored the butterflies in his stomach that he always feels from being with Thomas, and continued speaking.

"Maybe it would be better to break up," He commented, scared. Thomas stopped holding him against his chest so he could face him.

"Newt, are you serious?" His voice sounded harsh, and the blond couldn't bear his gaze. "You love me?" A knot formed in the blond's stomach the instant he heard those words. "Newt, do you love me?"

"Yes," His voice sounded weak, but Thomas managed to hear it. "Tommy, I will always love you." His cheeks were still red, and the brunet stroked them.

"That's enough for us to be okay," Thomas reached out and placed another kiss on his forehead, taking him back into his arms. "It will work."

Newt decided to believe him.

So far, Thomas' plan had worked quite well. The two boys wrote each other daily and spoke on the phone often. Newt knew he was as in love with Thomas as ever. His favorite days were Fridays, when Thomas used to arrive almost at midnight. Newt was used to wait for him in front of his building, and knew by heart how the lights on Thomas' car glowed in the dark. He always received him hanging of his neck, and spreading kisses all over his face, the brunet could not complain. Newt's friends were used to having Thomas as a tenant in their apartment on the weekends, everyone seemed to like the cheerful boy. Newt knew that it was very difficult not to love Thomas instantly, the boy seemed to have a natural charm to please people.

Everything was going well, until a teacher from Newt told him that he should take more advanced courses and the boy naively decided to follow his advice, not knowing that it would lead to the lack of control that his life now took.

The boy got out of bed, and started walking from one side to another. He only had to endure one more month, one more month and if his tests were successful and his projects were approved, he would be free of any responsibility for some time. His heart sank as he remembered that, before the fight with Thomas, the two agreed that they would go to the blond's house. That was a pretty big commitment because Newt's family was living again in Europe. Right after Newt entered college, the boy's mother and stepfather decided to divorce by mutual agreement. His mother, deciding that nothing was still holding her there, decided to return to Europe, a situation that also attributed to unbalancing the blond's life. Sonya, his sister, was younger than him, so she also returned with their mother. So Newt no longer had a chance to see his mom and sister as often as if they were still in America. He missed them, and quite a lot. Especially Sonya, with whom, despite the age gap between them, he found quite pleasant to talk with for hours. The girl seriously knew how to listen to him, and help him not to sink into a glass of water.

Anyway, now it would seem that he would have to warn his mother that it would only be him.

The other days did not change much. Newt kept sinking into the books, and trying to absorb as much information as possible. In addition to trying to finish all his projects. The blond didn't sleep much, and started eating less.

His friends begun to worry about him, and decided to make an intervention.

"Do you know why we are doing this?" Minho and Brenda forced Newt to leave his room, and they were standing in front of him. Newt was sitting on the couch, and the dark circles framing his eyes were very noticeable. "Newt?" Brenda tried to get his attention.

Brenda was Newt's first friend when he got to college. They met on campus on the first few days, and were together at the welcome party. Brenda's faculty was across from Newt's, so they found it easy to spend time together.

"Guys, you are exaggerating things." Newt intervened. "Anything you imagine is less serious that what happens."

"Are you sure?" Minho asked, crossing his arms. "I haven't seen you eat and you rarely leave your room." Newt rolled the eyes. "Newt, is it because of Thomas?"

Newt fixed his gaze on the Asian, and frowned.

Minho was his roommate, the two boys rented the same flat and had gotten along quickly. In addition to that, thanks to Newt Minho met Brenda and the two had already been in a relationship for a month.

"Why would it have to do with him?" Newt raised his voice a little, and moved his hands nervously.

"Sorry, it's just that he hasn't come the last few weekends and it's something we find strange. We thought, ”Newt frowned more.

"What did you think?" He asked, getting angry.

"That you broke up." Minho finished the sentence, and Newt's heart ached.

"Well, maybe we did!" Newt exploded, and he had to try to control himself to not stood up and start moving from one side to the other. "But that doesn't concern you guys." His voice grew weaker, and the boy stood up. "I have to go," Newt started to walk to his room. "I'll continue revising."

"Newt," The boy denied.

"I'm fine," He tried to assure. "Do not worry, and sorry for yelling at you." The boy disappeared down the hall, leaving his friends worried.

Friday arrived, and Newt couldn't be more on edge. The following week was one of the definitives, he had three exams and two project deliveries. Needless to say, he was locked in his room the entire time. Minho knocked on the door of his room a few times, and never managed to convince him to get out.

It was three in the morning on Saturday, and Newt was lying on his stomach on the floor of his room. There were several books surrounding him, and a sea of papers with his notes. He had just finished an essay, and printed it. He was taking five minutes off to continue reading after, when there was a knock on his door.

"Minho, I'm sorry." The boy stood up and walked between all the things scattered on the floor to take the papers that came out of the printer. “I have finished using the printer and I will not make any more noise. I swear." The boy took the papers and looked at them, cursing when he noticed that he sent to print the wrong document. "Oh well. Maybe I'll make a little more noise, but,” His computer shut down, and only then Newt remembered that the computer was low on battery and needed to be charged. The boy felt his pulse quicken as he couldn't remember if he saved the changes in the document, another knock was heard at the door.

"Minho, now is not the time." The blond began desperately searching in the entire room for the charger. "I will try to be quieter, I promise." Newt began to hyperventilate, as the knocking on the door grew more insistent. The boy bent down and hugged his legs, hiding his head.

"Newt, open the door." Newt quickly raised his head and looked at the door. The voice on the other side was definitely not that of his roommate. The boy hugged his legs more, and everything that had been happening during the last days managed to break him. The boy's cheeks started to flood with tears, and the blond knew he wouldn't stop soon.

"Go away, Thomas." His words came out between sobs. The door handle shifted, and it had no further resistance because Newt had forgotten to lock it. He always used to forget it, and Thomas knew it.

Thomas had no time to react, his legs instinctively guiding him toward the boy and he squatted down in front of Newt.

"What's wrong?" Newt didn't look back at him, still hiding his face between his knees. "Newt, I need you to answer me."

"It's just that," The blond's voice sounded uneven, and he felt so embarrassed. "I have to study, and finish these stupid projects, and I," Newt sobbed a little. "I've never felt so stupid before, Thomas." He was silent for a moment. "And you," The blond was unable to finish the train of thought, and continued to sob. "Everything’s a mess." The words came out choppy from the blond's lips, after a time when only his sobs were heard. “Thomas, you shouldn't see me like this. I feel so stupid."

Thomas lightly tapped one of Newt's knees with his hand. "Newt, look at me. Please." The blond denied, and hugged his legs tighter. "Just for a second,"

"I'm so embarrassed," Newt admitted. "You shouldn't be here."

"I am here because I love you." Newt tried to ignore the tingling that Thomas' words made him feel all over his body. "Now, could you look at me?"

After a while, Newt was able to regain the rhythm of his normal breathing, and slowly emerged from the hiding place he generated between his legs. His cheeks were all wet, and his nose red.

"Very well," Thomas smiled fondly at him. "I love looking at you," Newt rolled the eyes and made a weak laugh.

"I look horrible." Newt tried to convince him, but Thomas denied.

"Of course not." He assured. "What can I do to make you feel better?" With Thomas in front of him, Newt now could really see the concern on the boy's face. The brunet also had dark circles under his eyes, and although they didn't look as big as Newt's, he definitely looked tired. Newt's heart sank when he realized that Thomas had driven almost ten hours just to see him.

"You must be so tired." It was the words that came from Newt's lips.

"How are you?" Newt sighed lightly.

"Wrecked," Newt admitted, looking down at the floor. "I am so tired." Thomas smiled again. "But I have so much to do," The boy looked around, where his things were scattered. "I have to keep reading, and continue the demonstrations of formulas that don't make any sense," The boy felt his pulse begin to accelerate again. “And there is this project, and my essay Oh God! My essay!" The blond searched with his gaze for the computer. "It went out, and I don't even know if it was saved." The boy hugged his legs again. "Everything is so difficult! And I'm so tired."

"Hey, hey." Thomas took Newt's face in his hands and forced him to look at him. "Everything will be fine," He assured Newt. "You are so smart," The blond tried to deny, but Thomas wouldn't let him finish. "You are. It's just that you're a little frustrated, but you can do anything." Newt smiled at him slowly. "But now, you're going to sleep." The boy tried to argue about it, but Thomas didn't let him interrupt again. "Now."

"I just want to see if my essay," Thomas denied.

"I'll check it out, now go brush your teeth." Newt looked him in the eye, and Thomas gave him a comforting smile.

Thomas stood up, and extended a hand to Newt to help him do the same. Newt went to the bathroom to do what the brunet told him, while Thomas started looking for the computer charger. 

Newt looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, his cheeks flushed red as he noticed how awful he looked. Eyes were puffy, and cheeks were full of tears. The boy poured water on his face, and let out a long breath. Returning down the hall, Newt heard the sound of the printer working. Upon arrival, Thomas held out the papers to him and Newt smiled, noting that it was indeed his essay.

Without thinking, Newt approached the brunet and placed a slight kiss on his lips. Mid through it, Newt widened his eyes and walked away embarrassed. He had totally forgotten that they hadn't been on good terms since the last time they met, and having done _that_ wasn't the smartest thing.

"Sorry," Was the only thing that managed to get of his lips. "And thank you." Newt placed the papers in a folder on the desk and put it in his backpack. Still not looking at Thomas again, he made his way to the bed. Only then did he see through the window that it was raining. The boy had not noticed it before, and imagined that it started recently since Thomas was not wet. Hearing the sound of the rain made him feel strangely calm. Newt didn't want to admit it, but having Thomas in his room made him feel better than he had been feeling in the past few weeks. As if he could breathe again.

Thomas began collecting the papers on the floor, and arranging them in a pile.

"I will let you sleep." He commented, after he collected some of the mess Newt had on the floor.

Newt turned his gaze back to the boy, and bit his lip.

"Where are you going?" Newt spoke slowly, moving his foot slowly.

"I do not know." He answered honestly, making a nervous laugh. "I'm going to sleep in the car, I guess."

"Why don't you wait till the rain to stop?"

"It might not end soon." Newt knew this, but he also knew that he did not want Thomas to leave.

"Do not go." The words came out of Newt's chest without him being able to stop them.

"Newt," The blond looked down, regretful for his comment.

"It's okay, I'm sorry." He apologized again a second time since Thomas arrived. "It's just that, I don't want you to go."

"You didn't say that the last time I was here." Newt closed his eyes, and squeezed his hand. Opening them again, and setting his sight on the boy in front of him.

"We both said awful things." Was Newt's reply. Thomas didn't say anything, because he knew the blond was right.

"You told me not to come back." Newt felt a lump in his throat, and he could feel the pain in the brunet's words.

There was a silence, and before Thomas started to walk towards the door Newt spoke again.

"It is true," He admitted. "But Thomas," The boy fixed his gaze on the brunet. “You spend more than ten hours traveling here, plus ten hours returning. I love you being here, but you do too much for me."

"Newt, it doesn't bother me at all, I've told you a thousand times." Thomas stepped forward. "I would drive for fifty hours just to be with you two." The blond pursed his lips, and his heart beat more violently reacting to Thomas' words. Making him feel overwhelmed by knowing how much the boy in front of him cared for him.

"I know, and that makes me feel terribly bad because," Newt also stepped forward. "I don't want you to come back _because_ of what it means to me," Thomas frowned, clearly confused. "I know it sounds bad, and selfish but," He sighed. "Every time you arrive, I know that eventually you will have to leave." Newt put a pout on his face. "And I hate when you go away." Newt took a deep breath, and was silent for a time, not wanting to cry again. "I want you to stay forever, because you are the only person who keeps me sane, in one piece. So it's almost unbearable watching you leave." Thomas reached out, and took one of Newt's hands in his. "It is so bloody difficult."

"You should pay me a penny for every time you say something is difficult," Newt hit Thomas lightly on the chest and the brunet just laughed slightly.

"Tommy," Newt tried to complain, running his hand roughly over his eyes to wipe away the small tears that threatened to come out.

"I know, sorry. Not the time." The brunet sat Newt on the bed and held out the bottle of water on the nightstand. "Here, or you're going to dehydrate." Thomas sat next to him, and waited patiently for Newt to drink. Newt put the bottle aside, and Thomas was still watching him.

"And now?" Newt asked as Thomas began to remove his jacket.

"We go to sleep." He sentenced. After he spoke those words and started to take off his clothes, Newt placed a huge smile on his face.

The two boys were lying on the bed, and Thomas held Newt in a tight hug. Which comforted Newt in an unimaginable way.

"Tommy," Newt's voice sounded calm, and Thomas only moved his chin against Newt's hair letting him know he was hearing. "Thanks for being here."

"You don't have to thank me, I would do anything for you." Newt rolled the eyes by instinct, but he knew Thomas mean it. "Everything will be fine." He added, because he believed it necessary for Newt to know. "I promise you." Newt smiled, and he knew it was true.

"I really love you." Thomas tightened his grip on Newt's waist and placed a kiss on his shoulder.

"I know you do, and I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the quote in the summary to do this
> 
> thank u for reading! and sorry for the angst but everything turns out just fine for them, promise
> 
> tumblr: [punknewt](http://punknewt.tumblr.com)


End file.
